The products made in a rotary press, tablets for instance, are stripped off from the upper side of a die plate with the aid of a strip-off device and mostly reach a reception container or optionally even a testing station via a gravity chute. Frequently, the products are at first de-dusted before they are packaged. This takes place in a so-called deduster.
Products of a rotary press which contains toxic materials must be handled such that operators which are present in the production room are not endangered. Therefore it is already known to seal up the press room of the rotary press and to negatively pressurize it, in order not to permit dusts to escape from the press room to the outside. The products are shielded, lead out of the press room and then they mostly reach an isolator, i e. a sealed room, in which further processes take place, de-dusting for instance, or even tests with respect to the desired parameters of the products. Next, the products are directed from the isolator into a product container.
In order to avoid uncontrolled escape of production material and dusts from dust-tight claddings, the inward and outward transfer of production material takes place via openings which are equipped with security flaps. In order to be able to securely open and close the security flaps when docking in and docking out a product container, for instance, and no processed product being damaged also, the region of the flaps has to be kept free of product material during the switching operation. Up to now, this takes place by stopping the rotary press Initiation of the stopping procedure leads to breakdown of the otherwise continuous process and to the production of rejections when the press is started again
For reasons of room-saving conveying means it is also known to assign a height conveyor to the rotary press, which has a lower loading region and an upper delivery region. The loading region is immediately connected with the run out of the rotary press. The delivery region is connected with the product container via a suitable conveying means. In the line to the product container, there is a flap or valve, which is closed during the removal of the product container or when it is replaced by another one. If it is desired that the production continues, there is the danger that operation breakdown or leakages of the security flap may take place or that tablets are damaged by closing the flap.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a device for filling reception containers or stopping the product stream of a rotary press, which permits an uninterrupted operation of the rotary press even when the reception container is changed.